ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Albright
History 'Background' Alan was taken under Servantis' wing, suggested to be an orphan, runaway or outcast. Servantis used Kevin's powers and a Pyronite to turn Alan into a Human/Pyronite hybrid. Alan, along with Manny, Helen and Pierce formed a group, led by Kevin, and they were used by Servantis to do "nasty things." After they failed in their ultimate mission to kill Ben, Servantis wiped Alan's memories, along with the others and set them lose in the Null Void. Somehow, Alan returned home to his family. 'A few weeks prior to Everybody Talks About the Weather' Alan woke up one morning to find his bed was on fire, which his father put out, explaining his identity as a Pyronite Plumber, which makes Alan a Human/Pyronite hybrid. He also gave Alan a Plumber Badge so that Alan wouldn't be wrongfully arrested for interplanetary trespass. 'Alien Force' Alan first appeared in Everybody Talks About the Weather, where he was being hunted by local authorities to be questioned about recent arson cases. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get involved when Sheriff Mason takes Alan's Plumber Badge and accidentally triggers a distress signal. After a short aerial fight with Jetray, they both decided that the best way of getting Sheriff Mason off of Alan's back was to figure out the source of the arson cases. Ben was able to figure out that what was earlier thought to be crop circles being burnt into the corn fields was actually circuit boards being built by DNAliens. They also discovered that those circuit boards create Highbreed Weather Towers, which lower the temperature and makes it snow. Working together, Swampfire and Alan were able to destroy them. Alan agrees to help Sheriff Mason hunt down the remaining DNAliens, but states that Ben can call him for help at any time. In War of the Worlds, Gwen, Kevin and Paradox invited Alan to take part in the Highbreed war, which he accepted and assisted in the attack on Los Soledad. After the war, Alan joins Helen, Manny, Pierce and Cooper as pupils under Max. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Alan and the others were on their way to a training mission. However, when Vilgax landed on Earth, Max detoured to fight Vilgax. Alan was swiftly defeated by Vilgax. In Above and Beyond, Alan and the others try to rescue Max when he is attacked by Ben aboard a Plumber research station, where Alan fights Big Chill, but is not defeated due of the intervention of the rest of the helpers. He later became crucial to restraining Humungousaur using his fire in tandem with the draft created by Helen's speed to trap him in a wall of fire. After sacrificing himself, among the others, to prevent the station from crashing into London, Max arrives and explains that the whole scenario was really a training exercise to see if they are ready for the Plumber Academy which they passed with flying colors. 'Ultimate Alien' Alan returned in Absolute Power: Part 1, being attacked by Ultimate Kevin. Alan put up a good fight, but Ultimate Kevin defeated him and absorbed his powers. He was almost killed by Ultimate Kevin but was saved by NRG. He reassures Alan that he's going to be fine, but Alan denies it, as the others had also been attacked, getting worse than him. Ben then promises to stop Ultimate Kevin. At the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Max confirmed that Alan and the others had their powers back after Ultimate Kevin was returned to normal. 'Omniverse' In Weapon XI: Part 1, Alan was seen working on a car, when Kevin and Argit greet him. Alan was less than happy to see Kevin, because of their last encounter, but when Swift attacked and Kevin saved him, he was ready to listen. Kevin used Servantis' power to make Alan remember how he, Kevin, Helen, Manny and Pierce first met in the Null Void. At Kevin's garage, when Kevin got out a Null Void Projector he had stashed away, Alan wanted to come with him, but Kevin made Alan remember how he was turned into a Human/Pyronite hybrid by Servantis and how he got his memories erased. That just made him want to come with Kevin even more, but Kevin told him to stay and take care of Zed. When Ben, Gwen and Rook came with Helen and Manny, he told Helen and Manny everything. They went to the Null Void to help Kevin, but Servantis brainwashed him, Helen and Manny into destroying Ben, but were defeated by Alien X. In Weapon XI: Part 2, just as they were about to destroy Ben, a mutated Kevin grabbed Servantis, destroyed the crystal on his forehead and used Feedback's powers to free them from his control forever. Just before he left the Null Void, Alan stated that he felt like his real life just started. Powers and Abilities Alan is able to switch between his human and Pyronite forms at will. 'Pyronite form' Alan can release blasts of fire from his hands and feet to propel himself through the air, but is not skilled at flying. Alan can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate jet propulsion, allowing them to 'surf' through the air. 'Human form' Alan can spit lava. Weaknesses Alan isn't able to transform into his Pyronite form if he is too cold. 'Pyronite form' Alan can be temporarily put out by water and strong winds. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans (Formerly) Category:Human Hybrids Category:Pyronite Hybrids Category:Males Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Residents of Earth Category:Rooters (Formerly) Category:Plumber Cadets Category:Characters with Form Switchibility Category:Characters with Fire Blasts Category:Characters with Propulsion Flight Category:Characters with Cryo Immunity Category:Characters with Limited Terrakinesis Category:Characters with Lava Projection Category:Characters with a Plumber Badge Category:Voiced by Zeno Robinson Category:Voiced by Bumper Robinson